


The Perfect Day Consists Of…

by pixiealtaira



Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Prompt 6   the perfect day consists of...Perfect days do not need to be complicated.
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: 30 Days of Lists challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679446
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Perfect Day Consists Of…

Isabelle called at just before 3am in the morning and woke Kurt up with a chance to come with her as her personal assistant on a sunrise photo shoot for Vogue magazine, since the girl who was her paid assistant ditched due to the time. Kurt had been a bit grumpy when she asked, because it was so early. However when he got there the chaos of the shoot was energizing, not draining and he couldn’t help but marvel in the magic that was happening before him. He ran clothing pieces back and forth between models and designer assistants, he ran coffee back and forth, he was pulled in to do make-up when they realized they hadn’t brought enough make-up artists (sure he just got the foundations done, but still, he was doing make-up for a Vogue shoot!). He ushered models to their spots. He held light reflectors for photographers. He ran notes from Isabelle to anyone she needed contact with. He held clothing ready for quick changes. The clothing was stunning, the models gorgeous, all eight photographers brought in to capture the shoot as the sun rose were incredible and the photos from the shoot were simply beautiful.

It didn’t hurt that Kurt had been able try on and be photographed in three of the most stunning outfits he’d ever seen because one of the photographer’s assistants had seen him and wanted to use him in some of the clothing to build their portfolio. The photographer promised Kurt copies of the photos to build his own portfolio. Isabelle asked if he’d ever considered modeling on the side afterwards. Apparently several other photographers noticed and asked about him as well.

Isabelle let him shower in her private bathroom and so he made it to NYADA on time and had time to grab a muffin from the coffee shop before his class started. They had a new muffin, a banana and peanut butter muffin, and it was heavenly…and not nearly as bad for him as he feared when he bit into it. The banana and honey were the main sweeteners and the peanut butter was a local organic find.

In his vocal class he was called upon to sing, and the music set in front of him was actually music he had seen before and sung before and so he was able to spend his time working on nuances and emotional inflection instead of spending half of his allotted time simply getting the song down. Kurt knew the same was true for at least two or three others in the class, but even though they’d said they’d sung the song before and knew it, they didn’t seem to remember any of it. He was ahead of the game in that class and didn’t have to book extra time with either the piano player or the instructor to finish listening to and running through what they wanted accomplished. All he had to do was practice.

He got to run lines with a whole new group in his drama class and it was a blast. He met two of the most interesting people he’d ever met in his life, Sergi was from Spain and his father worked at the Spanish consulate and Joanne was from Alaska and had done children’s theater since she could sing in the angel choir for the littlest angel…she was smaller than the title angel but couldn’t memorize that many lines yet. Neither tried to convince him to speak in a lower register for their scene, either, unlike the group he worked with the last class. In fact both complimented his voice.

He managed to get in line for lunch quickly and was nearly the first in line. They had his favorite salad fixings and they had a new dressing that the cashier convinced him to try that was just fabulous. Several of the Apples found him at lunch and they discussed mashing up Broadway songs with pop songs. They listened to Kurt’s ideas and one of the songs he suggested even sent two of the group off to a music store to procure the sheet music. No one told him to sit back and be quiet or anything.

He spent an hour in the library, and they had every book he wanted to look at on the shelf and he was able to make the copies he needed without running out of money on his copy card.

He had dance with Ms. July in the afternoon. He was on time and warming up before she got to the classroom, so he didn’t get yelled at unlike some students who thought talking was a better option while waiting for class to start. They had a guest choreographer in from one of the large theaters, who set about showing them how audition dancing often went. The set of choreography the man showed them was very similar to a bit Mike Chang once taught the glee club, and Kurt had no problem what-so-ever performing it. He was then one of six who were called back up to go through a new routine and asked to perform that and Kurt managed to follow it just fine as well, his ability to do a toe touch jump from cheer coming in handy. Ms. July didn’t even have anything negative to say to him at the end of class and the guest told him he did well and to keep up his good work in the class.

He headed to practice with the Adam’s Apples and was offered the chance to sing lead on two of the songs they practiced, and Adam wasn’t even the one making the choice, so it wasn’t just an offer to try to woo him or anything. One of the Apples Kurt hadn’t met yet, due to his landing a role as chorus in a real Broadway show, put together a Weird Al-esque medley, but instead of it being to a polka type sound he’d set it to a music medley of Sousa Marches. It was hilariously fun. The last 20 minutes of the practice was spent with everyone playing an odd hot potato game where someone would sing four lines of songs form a musical while they all passed an object around a circle and then the person left holding the passed object (in this case Joey’s backpack) when the last word was sung had to sing four lines from a different musical and the first word had to start with the last letter of the last word sung before ended with. Kurt was laughing so hard he nearly timed out when he got stuck with the bag. 

He and Adam went out for dinner after practice. Just the two of them, and Kurt even paid.

Adam kissed his cheek as they parted.

One of the guys who he often saw riding back towards home on the subway came up to him and told him he couldn’t help noticing Kurt as they traveled along that same route so often and gave him his number. He worked at a bar near where the loft was and he and some friends often gathered for drinks and darts or pool and he’d love to introduce Kurt around any maybe get to know him better, just as friends unless sometime down the road they wanted to change that.

Both Rachel and Santana left notes saying they wouldn’t be home until way late and not to wait up. Kurt got all the TV time and all the hot water for a shower. He was able to sing in said shower as loudly as he wanted.

As he drifted off to sleep later that night, he considered his day and came to the conclusion he really could do with more days just like it. It was a rather perfect day, all in all.

**Author's Note:**

> No kittens were harmed in the posting of this...however please inform me of any odd extra letters or such. I think I got them all removed...but I am not certain.


End file.
